1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working light stand, and more particularly to a working light stand able to allow the working light to pivot relative to the stand so as to facilitate convenience of working.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a working site, on stage or the like, a working light is normally associated with a stand which is able to stand the working light on the ground. When the working light is in application, the user normally positions the working light with the stand. After employment of the working light, the angle of the working light is fixed such that whenever the user needs to change the angle of the working light, the user will have to use every means possible to change the working light angle.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved working light stand to mitigate the aforementioned problems.